


Rät / / Tommyinnit

by orphan_account



Series: December SMP One-Shots [7]
Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Twitch - Fandom
Genre: Bad raised Tommy, Dadza, Other, Smart Tommy, exiled tommy, sad Tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28158822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Inspired by the song Rät. Tommy finally realizes everything, he decides to face up to it.
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit & Wilbur Soot & Phil Watson
Series: December SMP One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040497
Comments: 3
Kudos: 143





	Rät / / Tommyinnit

Tommyinnit. Philza’s youngest son. The loud one. The annoying one. The weakest son.   
  


Tommy had a good childhood, well, kinda. He grew up well with his father and brothers, and of course his best friend. Philza taught him everything like how a father would. His brothers, Techno and Wilbur taught him different him. Techno taught him how to duel, Wilbur taught him how to lead and to make potions. He wasn’t good at any of those. Tommy thought he was just good at being loud and annoying. Everyone thought that. Why shouldn’t he?

Tommy realized the mistake, the mistake. The mistake was how they raised him. Every thing they did was wrong. He made everything **worse** for everyone. Maybe, just maybe if he listened he wouldn’t be here. Tommy glared at the ground. **No it was their fault for not raising him right.** _But was it?_ He wasn’t sure anymore. He just looked at the ground. No. He should go and question them, tell his real feelings. Yes that’s was what he is going to do. He smiled. Tommy set on his journey.


End file.
